


So far away from you

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beds, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Bisexual Male Character, Blankets, Blushing Eren Yeager, Bonding, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Jean Kirstein, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Eren Yeager, Dirty Thoughts, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Family Bonding, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gay Eren Yeager, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Modern Era, Mother-Son Relationship, Moving, Mushy, Personal Growth, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Promises, Relationship(s), Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Shyness, Sleep Deprivation, Smile, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Jean goes home to visit his mum leaving Eren behind. But their little moments in the evening make the separation easier until he comes home again.





	So far away from you

**Author's Note:**

> fluff levels are too high

Eren sat on his shared bed with Jean wrapped up in the blankets like a burrito. His head being the only thing showing as the rest of him was wrapped up tightly within his own sheets, like a security blanket a child would use. A fond smile of happiness on his face as he was filled with a joy he hadn't felt for so long.

These past few days had been the loneliest he had ever felt in his seeming longer and his moodiness getting worse because a certain someone wasn't around when he came home or pottered about. Like the saying went, you never knew how much you loved someone until they were gone. And that was the case for Eren right now.

Except in this case, there was no breakup or death. Just separation for a week while his lover was busy doing work back home for his mother. But this was the longest week of his entire life and it was only half way. He had never been so irritable in his life and even his friends plus his adopted sister were openly pointing out Eren's bad temper.

But it wasn't all bad, being able to look upon the face of his lover for a short period of time was the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Even if it was through the camera of his laptop, he wasn't any less happy to look upon Jean's face. After spending the past 3 days alone while his boyfriend had gone back home for a while.

These video chats in the evening made him feel less lonely and soothed his irritable mood. Of not being able to touch or feel Jean's body, to have him around. He felt like he was going crazy from loneliness. The house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop or the sound of the water dripping from the tap, it was depressing as hell.

Jean's mother was moving out of the family home into a smaller one. She had asked Jean to come home and clear out all the things he wanted to keep and take back home. Others he couldn't manage she would mail over to him, ones they could decorate the flat with or just put into storage for a more appropriate time.

Eren had understood that Jean had a close relationship with his mother and while he had been sad, accepted it. Seeing the relationship the two had made him wish he had been kinder to his own mum before he lost her so suddenly as a kid. Promising to stay home and take care of the place since it was a short trip.

After many years of living in that home his mother had decided to move. Seeing as Jean had a place of his own and the house felt too big for her. She had decided to pack up and sell. She couldn't live in that old place forever, knowing in her older years it would do her damage. Though it had memories it was too big for one person to live there all by herself.

She had asked Jean to come over and help her pack up most of her things as well as his own. Not wanting to leave anything behind and make sure it was completely cleared. The very thought of accidentally leaving something causing her to panic, saying how some were family heirlooms or held deep meaning behind them from past experiences.

But Jean knew it was so he could say goodbye to the place and not have her move out without saying goodbye. He had grown up here and she knew how much the place meant to him. For that he was very grateful to her, being able to experience nostalgia while looking back at things he may have forgotten about from long ago.

Jean planned on sharing and showing off everything to Eren when he got home. He had collected so many old photos and nick nacks he had long since forgotten about since he left home. Wanting to show his childhood and past memories with his now boyfriend, but he would have to wait for now.

But that was the worst part, waiting. The days passing too slow for Eren's liking and having to come home to an empty house. Nobody liked being separated from their lover for a long period of time. It had gotten so bad that Eren was wearing his shirts all the time because they smelled like him or brought him comfort.

Eren honestly hated being home alone without Jean for so long, but being able to video call made it easier. But once the week was up and Jean was home they had planned for Eren to collect him from the station. Since Jean would be too tired to make it home by himself, hell even if he couldn't manage Eren would try carrying him the whole way if possible.

But god damn did he miss him, getting excited when Jean would send him a odd text when he was taking a break. Not having someone to spoon at night, to banter with or just muck about like the dorks that they were. Jean was such a big part of his life that not having him around felt so wrong to Eren.

He would run to that damn station until he was out of breath, had jelly legs and his heart was racing. He didn't care about anything, just seeing Jean again even if he made a scene. He didn't care who stared or whispered, in general anyone who didn't approve of their relationship was dead to Eren. He was proud of his feelings for Jean and it would stay that way.

Jean would call Eren at night, seeing as during the day he was busy helping his mum with the house. Which Eren understood and it was honestly the best part of his day. He had been spending more time studying with Armin and Mikasa while they would comfort him whenever he got upset or missed Jean. Knowing how hard it was for him.

To spend the entire morning and afternoon thinking about Jean with how far away he was. To see his face after an entire day of thinking of him, it was like the icing on the cake. Being able to see him even if it was a short time made Eren happy. However, the desire to climb through the screen to where Jean was right now being a big temptation on Eren's half. If such a thing were possible that is.

However, the downside was that Jean's mum didn't have Wifi. She had only just learned how to use a mobile phone last year which had been very hard work for Jean to teach her. He had vented to Eren about how stressful it had been seeing as her generation hadn't even had such a thing growing up as it was all so alien to her.

So, Jean would go to his local bar which had internet and call Eren when he had his free time. The bar owner didn't mind and even made sure people gave Jean his space if it got too crowded. The guy was pretty nice as bartenders went despite being built like a brick shit house, he was a really nice guy and very friendly to most people.

But it was a nice breather for him to be back home again, living away from it he really had missed being there. To relive nostalgia and realize he really had grown up since then. Looking back on life before he met Mikasa, Eren and all their friends back home. Working towards their future and making all sorts of amazing memories.

Remembering his childhood and all the stuff that had happened here, what stupid shit he had gotten into. Both pleasant and unpleasant memories coming back reminding him how far he had come. How he had grown as a man and had let go of so much bitterness, had come out and found the most amazing boyfriend a guy could ask for.

To forget the stress of college and his part time job, to just enjoy being home and seeing his mum. Minus the fact, he was saying goodbye to the house he had grown up in. It was a very bittersweet trip he was making but it was helping him grow as a person. But for the better, closing a chapter on part of his life to make room for new ones in the future.

When Eren had shown up on screen, Jean had smiled like an idiot his face beaming. Having missed the brown-haired ass, he loved so much after being away from him for so long. He missed Eren's playfulness, his sulky face, his needy cuddles and his short temper. He missed all of it, but more than that he missed cuddling Eren at night.

Though Eren could indeed be a handful, Jean never regretted being with him. Because in all honesty, he was his happiest when Eren was by his side. They were a team as well as a couple. Though they argued and fell out sometimes, they would always make up in the end and had the most playful banter. Though they were both guilty of being dense, they were not complete idiots.

Eren smiled back, a look of adoration on his face. God, he had missed this fucking idiot so much it hurt. "Babe, you look exhausted. But then again that never stopped you" he replied playfully. Even if the situation seemed impossible or not a good idea, Jean was still capable of being a little cocky but he had matured compared to his 15 year old self.

But he had to admit thinking about Jean carrying those boxes of heavy items was a nice thought. His abs and muscles being used and trained, something he couldn't wait to see when Jean came home. He would have to inspect them up close in person, god the very idea made his face heat and a shiver run down his spine.

Jean smirked, 3 days without him and Eren was becoming a mushy git. But he found it the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his life. And yes, he was going to use it as blackmail in the future. Eren was not often mushy or a cry baby, but when he was it was cute as hell. Showing his emotions openly and conveying how much he cared about Jean behind his stubborn mask.

"Nothing I can't handle" he teased semi flexing at the table playfully. Out of the corner of his eye he saw some guys and a few women checking him out, but he was happily taken. Being home he could go out on hikes and long walks, getting plenty of exercise aside from lifting heavy boxes. There was no need for a gym in this place.

As a kid, he had loved exploring as well as eating his mums cooking, when he wasn't being bullied of course. He had been a little shit as he got older but later thanks to Eren he had grown closer to her. Looking back on how rough their relationship had been, he buried his demons and was able to make up with her for being so awkward at times.

Eren snorted in amusement but he couldn't help it. He had fallen for the most adorable dork in the world "You idiot" he teased. But he loved Jean so much, making him wish he was there right now too. As soon as his mum moved into her new place, he wanted to explore the place where Jean had grown up for himself.

Jean then stopped flexing and his expression softened, he knew this wasn't easy on Eren and it was hard for him too. Hell, this was his first serious relationship and he had never had to deal with long distance before. I mean sure they lived together but he had never been so far away from Eren before and it really was difficult for them both.

But it had been so good to hear Eren laugh, he had spent his nights thinking about Eren. His mum pointing out he was missing him and saying how she would like to see Eren again when his mum settled into her new place. He was forever grateful that his mum had accepted him for who he was, before coming out he had heard stories of parents disowning their kids which hadn't helped.

Eren had met Jean's mum once before at graduation ceremony from high school. Jean being a shy awkward dork but ultimately showing a close bond between mother and son. Her taking to Eren very quickly and showing her approval. Saying how he was quite the looker and charmer, which Jean had snorted at quietly confusing her.

She had highly approved of Jean and Eren's relationship and even teased them a little. After losing his mum at a young age, Eren had quickly developed a motherly bond with her. But being home again had made Jean realize the small things he took for granted back home. That he never thought he would miss so much despite how small they may be.

It felt so weird not having another person to cuddle up to, having another human being beside you. The bed felt so much bigger without Eren sleeping beside him during the night. He then leaned forward, not realizing the ambiance of the bar lighting made him look sexy as hell. Like he was in a cheesy rom-com and Eren was simply watching a scene from a movie.

"I miss you" Jean replied in a pained tone, a sad smile on his face. His amber brown eyes gleaming brightly in the low light, making him look so sexy it hurt. Though he was enjoying being home and seeing people again, he was missing Eren like crazy. Never thinking he could care for another person as much as he did Eren.

Eren felt his cheeks turn red making him glad he was alone right now. God, damn it did Jean know how to turn on the charm and spew some cheesy ass lines from his mouth. This was one of those moments he would never open his mouth about and take to his grave. Them being so mushy it hurt that even some of their friends would cringe and become embarrassed.

"You mushy git" he retorted shyly, his stubborn side coming out. Eren had never been one to deal with anger or embarrassment easily but he was working on it. Being able to openly admit his feelings more. But he had no trouble acting like a cocky git from time to time, but Jean was also rather guilty in that area too.

Jean was honestly the mushiest individual he had ever met but he missed him too. Being so far away from Jean and yet being able to see him up close like this hurt so fucking much. So close and yet so far, when he spoke to Jean on screen he realized the current distance between him making him sadder.

Jean laughed (oh god that laugh of his made Eren melt like butter). Eren hadn't changed a bit in the time they had been apart but he loved that. He loved how Eren was always himself around him. "See you in 3 days" he said affectionately. However, they were the longest 3 days in Jean's life. The day he came home couldn't come soon enough, being back in Eren's arms was all he could think about lately.

Eren grinned, every morning he had been checking the calendar and counting down the days. He was so excited to see Jean again he felt like a kid in a sweet store trying to grab everything he saw. Every morning feeling a little bit happier knowing Jean would be coming home soon enough.

That he wouldn't be by himself much longer and Jean would be coming home to him again. "I'll come running" he promised. He didn't care who stared, if he made a scene or embarrassed Jean in any shape or form. He would openly convey his love for the latter and how much he missed him while he was gone.

Jean snorted, just like Eren to say such a thing but he knew he would. Eren was a man of his word and would always keep his promise no matter what form it came in. He was an honest person and incapable of lying no matter how hard he tried. He then peered at the corner of his computer and frowned, it was pretty late. It was almost midnight but he needed to call Eren despite the fact his body was begging for sleep.

But he knew his mum would need more help in the morning, he would be no use at all if he was a sleep deprived mess. To boot, he would feel bad if he did nothing but laze about while he was here. "babe, I'm sorry but…" he trailed off. He needed to sleep, he needed to rest. But he didn't want to leave Eren and be reminded that he was all alone while he was here.

Eren smiled in an understanding manner "You have to go" he replied. Even if this was a short call he was happy, besides he could see the exhaustion in Jean's eyes. He needed rest, and he would not deny that of him.

Jean nodded feeling like an ass, the day's work was taking its toll on him slowly but surely. Now that he was relaxed his body was now aware of how hard it had been pushed and needed to recharge. He needed to rest and the worst part of it was he had more to do in the morning as well.

He then kissed his fingers and pressed them to the screen affectionately before hanging up. Wishing Eren a good night before closing the chat window and hanging up. Sad to say goodbye to his lover yet happy to have spoken to him, bittersweet.

Eren meanwhile still lay in his blanket fort wrapped up in sheets, his mood lighter. He was disappointed that it had to end, happily willing to put sleep on the line if he could see Jean's face longer. But at least now he could dream of Jean, thinking of him while he cuddled Jean's pillow close.


End file.
